Les Vagabonds du Temps ou les Voyageurs de Merlin
by Apoglaoc
Summary: Rose et Albus font leur rentrés à Poudlard, ils vont faire la connaissance de deux filles étranges : Hestia et Diane. Tous les 4 feront un voyage dans le temps, Mais les voyages dans le Temps ne sont pas sans conséquence. Quel lourd secret cache Hestia ? Qu'est-ce le Livre de Merlin ? Qui est Le Président ? Qui est la Vouivre ? Et si tous ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? EN SUSPENS...
1. Le début d'un long voyage

**Salut à tous,**

 **Me revoilà après plusieurs mois d'absences. J'ai réécris cette fiction mais je ne pense pas pouvoir la finir car imagination me manques pour la fin et avec les examens de fin d'années et de Semestres je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour m'y consacré.**

 **Je vous donnes néanmoins cette fictions inachevés ahah**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Le debut d'un long voyage.**_

C'était une salle mal éclairée très sombre. Un homme, grand, chauve, avec une longue cape noire se tenait sur un trône en bois de chêne. Face au personnage un homme et une femme l'écoute attentivement. L'homme sur le trône sentait sa fin venir, il était en guerre, et cette guerre il sentait qu'il la perdait petit bout par petit bout. Alors il eut l'idée de créer une descendance démoniaque, un héritier qui pourrait reprendre le flambeau du mal pour finir la conquête du monde sorcier. Le personnage se leva, il prit délicatement un serpent à côté de lui et lui murmura des paroles en langue étrange. Un enfant remplies de vices, de mal né dans la magie la plus noire et la plus puissante, tel ete le but de l'homme au serpent.

20 ans plus tard autre lieu autre époque.

Ron était professeur de vol et remplacer madame Bibine, Hermione était professeur de Métamorphose est remplacée McGonagall qui était à la retraite et Harry était le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Neville était professeur de Botanique. Et Luna remplacée madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.

C'était le premier jour de septembre, la famille Potter et Weasley allaient à la Gare pour que leurs enfants aient à Poudlard. James Potter était en 2éme année, Rose Weasley et Albus Potter rentraient en 1ère année, Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley devaient encore attendre 2 ans avant d'y rentrer. Albus s'inquièter, il ne voulait surtout pas aller à Serpentard, son père lui dit ces mots pleins de sagesse « Mon fils, Albus Severus Potter, tu porte les noms des deux plus grands directeurs que Poudlard aie connut, l'un été à Serpentard, si jamais tu aller à Serpentard, ils gagnerons un élève extraordinaire », Harry serra son fils dans ses bras, il se rappela la première fois il et aller à Poudlard, il se leva se tourna vers Ginnie qui lui souriat. Puis Ron et Hermione arrivèrent avec Hugo et Rose, ils se saluèrent et Ron dit à Rose « Si tu n'est pas à Gryffondor je te renie », « Ron ! » lui répondit choquer Hermione, « Ne lui dit pas ca », elle se tourna vers Rose « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sera à Gryffondor il y à pas de raison ». Harry prit la main de Ginnie pendant que les enfants rentrés dans les wagons, « Tout iras bien Harry », elle avait raison pensa Harry, cela fessait 20 ans que ça cicatrise ne lui fessait plus mal.

Rose et Albus allèrent dans un compartiment vide, il réussirent à en trouver un où été assise une jeune fille. C'était une jeune fille très belle, vraiment très belle, un beau visage avec des yeux bleues et une chevelure brune éclatante. Ils demandèrent si ils pouvaient s'asseoir, la jeune fille acquisésa avec un magnifique sourire, « Bonjour je m'appelle Hestia, je rentre en 1ère année et vous ? », Albus et Rose dirent que oui. Ils se mirent par la suite de parler Poudlard, tous les trois voulaient aller à Gryffondor. Hestia ne savait pas quelle etait son nom de famille et ne connaiser pas Poudlard alors Rose et Albus s'empressèrent de tous lui raconter.

Enfin le train arriva à la gare de Prés-au-lard, le géant Hagrid fit monter dans des barques les nouveaux eleves. Puis ils furent accueillit par Neville Londubat, le sous-directeur et directeur de la maison de Gryffondor. Hestia, Rose et Albus restèrent ensemble, enfin eut l'heure de la répartition ? 4 tables où était assis des élevés, Albus remarqua James qui lui fit un signe. Au bout de la salle juste devant la table des professeurs il y avait la choixpeau magique, Neville prit sa liste d'élève et commença à appeler les élèves.

Plusieurs noms se succédèrent puis ce fut le tour de Hestia. Harry remarqua que son nom de famille n'avait pas été prononcer, un oubli songea t-il. Lorsque le choixpeau toucha ses cheveux celui-ci se mit à gémir personne ne le remarqua sauf Hestia, celle-ci commenca à s'inquièter, le choixpeau prit la parole « Je vois qui tu es, toi tu ne sait pas mais un jour tu le sauras,, pauvre enfant, je suis tenter de te placer à Serpentard pourtant je vois d'autres voix possible». Hestia souri, Harry à la table des professeurs regarda attentivement la jeune fille, elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il avait deja vu, il y à longtemps étrange pense Harry. Le choixpeau cria « Et bien je dit Gryffondor ! », par instinct tous le monde se leva et applaudit, Hestia alla rejoindre la table des Gryffondor pendant qu'une autre personne prend place sous le choixpeau magique.

Le Choixpeau Magique continua la repartion, au fur et à mesure des nouveaux eleves s'avancèrnt. Puis ce fut le tour d'Albus, celui-ci grimaça et s'approcha du choixpeau.  
Le Choixpeau Magique réfléchit longtemps « Je vois que tu as beaucoup de qualités, je vois que tu as des pouvoirs et même des pouvoirs que tu ne connais pas encore l'ampleur, je vois, je pense que tu iras bien à Serpentard ! », Albus blêmit et tremblant il alla vers la table des Serpentard. Rose vit James qui blêmir aussi, elle avait de la peine pour Albus, lui qui lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Puis ce fut son tour, le choixpeau cria « Encore un Weasley ! Gryffondor », Rose alla toute souriante vers son cousin James.

A la fin de la répartition Harry se leva avec un verre de vin et invita tous à le faire et prononça ces paroles avec une voix grave et envoutante « Jeunes gens bienvenue à Poudlard, j'espère que la nouvelle année que vous allez passer vous sera instructive, belle et joyeuse. Nouveaux élèves et anciens élèves, mes professeurs, levons notre verre et un toast pour notre belle école, et que son esprit puisse traverser le temps pour les siècles et les siècles », tous le monde se mit à applaudir et le directeur lança « Mangez, mangeons et que notre vie soit longue ».

Pendant le banquet James rigolait avec ses amis, Rose regardait Albus qui à Serpentard rester silencieux, l'air triste, puis Hestia demanda à Rose « dit moi Rose, pourquoi ton cousin est si triste d'être à Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas la mort la mort quand même », Rose lui explica qu'Albus ne voulait pas être à Serpentard car c'était la maison de Voldemort. Pendant ce temps Albus regardait son assiette vide, puis une jeune fille à coté de luit dit en lui servant à manger « Allez tu vas manger un peu quand même, ce n'est pas la fin du monde d'être à Serpentard, si ? », Albus regarda la jeune fille et les yeux pleins de larmes lui souria, la jeune fille lui dit « je suis aussi en première année, je m'appelle Diane Enaid , je suis fière de faire la connaissance avec un Potter », elle lui adressa un sourire qui fit sourire Albus. A la fin du banquet les élèves rentrèrent dans leur maison, Diane et Albus étaient ensemble, une fois dans leur dortoir tous le monde alla se coucher. Rose, James et Hestia allèrent dans leur dortoir à Gryffondor.

Le lendemain matin Albus fut réveiller en sursaut « Allez Albus tu te lèves là, sinon on va être en retard à notre cours de potion », c'était Diane, Albus fit la tète toute la matinée. Le cours de potion était avec le professeur Jajar, les Serpentard avaient cours avec les Serdaigles, Albus rêvassait, il aurait tellement voulu être à Gryffondor, Diane lui tapota l'épaule « Allez, tu vas pas nous faire une dépression Potter ». Aucun Serpentard ne ricana, comme s'ils étaient solidaires avec leur camarade. Diane regardait beaucoup Albus, un Potter à Serpentard incroyable se disait-elle.

Hestia et Rose étaient en botanique, elles s'entendaient très bien, Hestia poser beaucoup de questions à Rose sur sa famille, Harry Potter et sur la mort de Voldemort. Hestia semblait boire les paroles de Rose, elles s'adoraient vraiment. Les cours se passer bien même si quelquefois elles se prenaient des retenues. Hestia était une excellente élève tout comme Rose, elles étaient comme Hermione au même age.

Halloween approchait et Rose demanda à Hestia si elle voulait venir au Terrier pour rencontrer sa famille, Hestia émue lui répondit « Oh Rosie tu es si gentille oui j'accepte, je t'aime tu es comme une sœur pour moi », Rose apprit par Hestia qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses parents, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, elle était née en orphelinat moldue jusqu'à qu'elle reçut une lettre pour Poudlard des mains d'un sorcier mais pour une raison mystérieuse elle ne se souvenez plus de son nom. C'etait un grand sorcier puissant. Hestia ne se souvenait plus nom plus du nom de l'orphelinat.

James quant à lui faisait toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables, il passait des soirées entières en retenues, il semblait avoir hérité un peu de Fred et George.

Les jours passèrent, Albus se promenait dans un couloir, il était toujours triste, il se disait « je veux aller à Gryffondor, je veux aller à Gryffondor, je veux aller à Gryffondor », soudain Diane resplendissante arriva vers lui, Albus remarqua comment elle était belle, rayonnante de vie, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs. Elle prit dans bras et lui dit « allez ca va passer, tu es à Serptentard et bien profitons d'etre plusieurs à vouloir faire évoluer les mentalités pour changer la représentation que les sorciers se font de serpentard », elle lui disai cela avec un calin maternelle, Albus lui souria et lui dit « Tu as raison Diane, je vais changer, je suis content de t'avoir comme amie ».

Depuis ce jour la relation entre Diane et Albus sembla évoluer vers autre chose. Un matin au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle Hestia murmura à Rose « Et regarde ton cousin il a retrouver le sourire », Rose regarda Albus sur la table des Serpentards, effectivement il manger avec beaucoup d'appétit et était en train de rigoler avec une fille. Rose souri a Hestia " C'est bien je suis heureux pour lui, il va enfin pouvoir profiter de Poudlard ". Hestia continua a regarder Albus il était beau. Le courrier arriva, Diane et Albus étaient a coter.

Diane souri et rangea la lettre. Albus curieux lui demanda " c'est qui ? ". " Mon père " répondit-elle. Scorpius s'approcha de Diane et de Albus, « Je peut venir ? », bien sur lui répondit Diane. Scorpius était un garçon discret, pas du tout arrogant, prétentieuse et orgueilleux le contraire son père au mème était gentil, sympathique. Scorpius avait ete placer à Serpentard mais ne trainer pas avec Diane, Albus et Rose et Hestia, il prefere la compagnuie de quelques Serdaigles.

Sur la table des Gryffondors, Hestia et Rose parlaient. Puis Rose vit Scorpius, elle s'arrêta d'écouter Hestia, puis Scorpius leva les yeux et sentit qu'il était observer, il croisa les yeux de Rose et l'ignora. Hestia vit la scène et dit « Rose ? », « Oui ? » répondit Rose, « Non rien » lui répondit Hestia avec un de ces regard enjouée Les vacances d'automne approchèrent.

Rose et Albus allait devoir rentrer chez leurs parents pour les vacances. Albus avait demander a ses parents si il pouvait inviter Diane ce qui fut possible. Quand á Rose elle invita Hestia á venir chez elle. La famille Weasley et Potter se rejoignit chez Ginnie et Harry. Harry était rester a Poudlard comme il était le directeur. Ce fut Hermione qui accueillit les enfants a la gare. " Rose Albus ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ". Hermione embrasa Rose et Albus et salua Diane et Hestia. Hermione eut un léger malaise en voyant Hestia, elle ressemblait beaucoup á quelqu'un. A une personne quelle avait en photo il y a très longtemps. Oui, Hermione trouver cette jeune fille étrange, intriguante. Hermione enleva ces pensées de son esprit. Hermione pris les mains des filles et d'Albus et transplanèrent devant la maison de Ginnie et Harry á Godric Hollow's. Ron et Ginnie étaient déjà a l'intérieur, ils accueillirent les filles et Albus.

Lily n'était pas là, elle était parti en colonie de vacances en France. Pendant que les adultes discutés Albus fit signe aux filles de montés a l'étage. " Bon vous voulez faire quoi ? ". Hestia haussa les épaules " Comme tu veut petit serpent ". Albus d'un rougit. Rose dit " On peut aller vers la colline d'Helgado c'est juste a coter de Godric Hollow's ". Albus qui maintenant regardait Hestia répondit a Rose " Si tu veut Rosie ". Ils partirent alors dans le village. Albus dit " C'est le village où sont nés les Potter et les Dumbledore ". Rose rigola " Et oui ". Les 4 amis continuèrent à marcher et arrivèrent à l'orée d'un petit bois, Rose raconta « C'est le Bois aux Lutins et comme sont nom l'indique des lutins y vivent, peut etre aurons la chance d'en voir un ». Diane demanda en pointant du doigh une petite colline « C'est Heldago la bah ? ». Albus acquièsa et dit « En effet, on raconte qu(une race de lutin particulière y vit ». Hestia curieuse demanda « Ah bon ? ». Rose sourit et dit « Le Lutin-Savetier c'est un lutin qui... ». Un sifflement joyeux la fit taire. Dans les bosque de la foret une petite créature avec un bonnet vert et des chaussures rouges s'avança vers les quatre sorciers. C'etait un Lutin-Savetier. Cet infatiguable brailleur connaisait milles contes et chansonette. Souvent ces lutins s'activait à taper sur une vielle chaussure. Il s'avanca vers Rose et dit « Bien l'bonjour ptits coquins, vous voulez une histoire ? ». Le lutin brandit trois clou sous le nez de Rose, il avait un grand sourire et des yeux pleins de malice « Tralala tralili youpie comment que c'est vos ptis noms ? » demanda t-il. Hestia éclata de rire en voyant le lutin faire des grimace et dit « Hestia, Rose, Diane et Albus et vous ? ». Le Lutin-Savetier rougit et dit « Que vous êtes polie jeune fille, appelez moi Lutin tous simplement, vous voulez une histoire ? ». Diane demanda « On va peut etrre rentrer non ? Il va faire tard ». Le Lutin pu neanmoins faire des chansonette à nos héros durant le chemin de retour ce qui agaça Diane « Dianette qui rit qui s'la pete et qui joue à la dinette ». Rose chuchota à Diane « Ne répond pas sinon il va devenir méchant, laisse passer ». Diane grogna et ils continèrent leur chemin vers le village. Enfin aux portes de celui-ci le Lutin-Savetier les laissèrent tranquilles.

Pendant que les enfants se promenés Hermione avait voulus parler à Harry. Ils etaient dans la cuisine quand Hermione demanda « Cette Hestia tu est sur que tu ne la connait pas ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu, mème dans un de tes voyages ? ». Harry répondit « Et bien non mais elle me semble familier je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ». Hermione alluma une cigarette et dit « Et sinon Albus comment il a supporter son entré à Serpentard ? ». Harry répondit « Dure au début mais aprés il s'y est fait ». Hermione sourit et repris « C'est bien alors, sinon pour Hestia tu ne sait même pas d'où elle vient ? ». Harry répondit « Non, je ne sais pas ». Hermione haussa les épaules et sorti de la cuisine laissant seul Harry vagabondant dans ses pensées. Harry trouvait cette Hestia vraiment étrange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pensait l'avoir déjà vu il y à très longtemps.

Les vacances ce passé bien pour les 4 amis. Un jour a table Hermione demanda a Diane " Dit moi Diane, ton nom de famille c'est bien Enaid ? ". " Oui " répondit Diane. Hermione repris la parole " Je n'ais jamais entendus ce nom de famille tu est anglaise ? " Diane répondit " Non je viens du Pays-de-Galles ". Hermione demanda alors « mais il n'y à pas une ecole de magie au Pays-de-Galles ? ». Diane repondit « Oui mais mes parents on préféré que j'aie à Poudlard. La discussion s'arrêta. Les jours passèrent puis le jour du depart arriva et Ginnie raccompagna les enfants au Poudlard Express.

Diane, Albus, Hestia et Rose prirent un compartiment vide. Hestia regardait le paysage rêveuse, Rose lisait un livre, Albus et Diane discutaient. Soudain Hestia demanda a Rose " Tu lit quoi ". Rose sourit et lui répondit « Le Voyageur Imprudent de Barjavel, c'est un auteur Moldue, j'aime beaucoup ces livres, celui-ci parle de deux personnages qui voyage dans le temps ». Hestia lui dit « J'aimerai bien voyager dans le temps ça serait cool « . « Mais très dangereux aussi » lui répondit Albus, il continua « Imagine tu vas dans le passé et tu tue ton père, tu reviens après a ton époque et bah tu n'existe plus, ou plutôt tu n'auras jamais exister « . Diane, Rose et Hestia le regardèrent stupéfaite, Diane dit en rigolant « Tu es trop sérieux Albus, et puis les voyages dans le temps ça n'existe pas ».

Rose sursauta « Si, bien sur que si! Si ça se peut dans les livres ça veut dire que en vrai on peu ». Hestia en regardant par la fenêtre « De toute façon on arrive au château allons remettre nos robes « . Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion sur le livre pour le moment. Les élèves prirent place dans la grande sale pour le banquet. Le directeur Harry pris la parole « Bon retour à Poudlard en espérant que les vacances on été bonnes pour tous, maintenant, travailleurs travailleuses vous devez prendre des forces pour retourner au travail demain allez hop hop hop » . Les élèves rigolèrent et se mirent a manger. Diane était entre Albus et Scorpius.

« Alors Scorpius tu as passer un bon Halloween a Poudlard ? » demanda Diane, Scorpius lui répondit « Oh tu sait c'était un peu banal, d'habitude il y a un bal mais cette année il a été annulé, apparemment il y aura un bal pour noël » . Diane répondit « Ah ça sa sera chouette, tu entends Albus un bal a noël c'est génial non ? ». Albus qui mangeait un gros gâteau au chocolat lui répondit « Ah oui ça serait bien ». Il se pencha vers Diane « Rose pourra y aller avec Scorpius » . Diane pouffa de rire. Les trois Serpentard continues a manger. Á la table des Gryffondors Hestia et Rose mangeait tranquillement, Rose regardait Scorpius, elle le trouvait plutôt mignon. Hestia s'amusait de voir Rose regardait un garçon comme ça. Hestia luit dit en rigolant « Et oh Rose, tu le regarde depuis le début de l'année comme ça, lâche le un peu il va pas s'enfuir », Rose lui répondît prise au dépourvue « Mais, mais non Hestia je suis pas, non Scorpius n'est pas... », Hestia dit « Oh Rose je sais gardais les secrêts, c'était pas difficile a deviner, fais moi confiance», elle avait un regard profond, avec un air très sérieux. Rose la remercia. Pendant que les deux amies rigolaient Albus et Scorpius étaient en pleine discussion, tout à coup Diane dit à Scorpius « T'as vu il y a Rose qui te regarde souvent », Albus légèrement amusé lui dit « Et c'est de ma cousine que tu parle la ! », Diane se reprit « Oui, mais ce que je veut dire c'est quelle espionne Scorpius depuis la rentrée », Albus la regarda étonné puis tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor où mangeaient Hestia et Rose, « pas possible » répondit Albus, Scorpius un peu gêné répondit « C'est surement impossible, Diane c'est pas très drôle ». Les trois amis continuèrent leur repas.

Un nuit dans le dortoir des filles Rose fut réveiller par les pleurs d'Hestia. Hestia était complètement en sueur et elle tremblait elle n'arrêtez pas de dire « Non, non pitiez ». Rose eut du mal à la réveiller, quand enfin celle-ci se réveiller elle se mit à pleurez dans les bras de Rose. Rose demanda « Qu'est qu'il ce passer dans ton cauchemar ? ». Hestia répondit « J'étais dans une salle et en face de moi il y avait un homme qui voulait me tuer ». Rose insista « Comment etait cet homme ? ». Hestia répondit « Il n'avait pas de baguette ça devait être un moldu mais je crois que derrière lui il y avait une sorte de créature à tête de serpent qui ricanait ». Rose resta pensif, étrange comme rêve, vraiment étrange. Les deux filles s'embrassèrent. Hestia réussit à dormir, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Quelques jours passèrent, Rose allait souvent a la bibliothèque, en faite non elle y aller a chaque minute de libre, elle passer sa vie a la bibliothèque. Elle avait aussi reçu une autorisation de la part du directeur pour aller dans la réserve. Un jour de novembre Rose était dans la réserve avec Hestia. « Tu crois vraiment que tu pourra trouver un mode d'emplois pour retourner le temps dans cette bibliothèque ? « demanda Hestia. Rose en fouillant des rayonnage lui répondit « Je suis sur que l'ont trouvera quelques chose ici, ainsi on pourra prouver a Albus que les voyages dans le temps sont possible « . Hestia ne répondit pas mais elle vit un livre qui l'intrigua, elle le sortit et regarda la vielle couverture. « Rose vient voir j'ai trouver un livre étrange ». Rose regarde la couverture du livre et murmura « Legendes et Contes de la Comté j'ai deja entendus parler de ce pays, la Comté était une région de France il y à très longtemps ». Elle feuilleta le livre, il y avait des illustrations de créatures fantastiques avec des légendes, Iouton, Lutin de Jasmin puis elle s'arrêta sur une illustration représentant un elfe immense assis sur un trône. La voie d'Hestia l'interrompi dans sa lecture « Rose, je crois que j'ai trouver quelque chose » dit t-elle. Rose s'approcha d'elle et lu le titre Nuevo Tiempo Rose et Hestia feuilletèrent le vieux grimoire et s'arrêtèrent sur une page avec une étrange phrase écrite en une langue étrangère " **Bha e na b 'fheàrr mus** ". Hestia demanda a Rose « C'est quoi cette langue ? » . Rose était émerveillée « C'est de l'Ecossais Gaélique, une langue disparut depuis des siècles, fabuleux » . Hestia regarda la page et murmura « Regarde le dessin plus bah, Rose c'est quoi ? » . Rose caressa le dessin « C'est un Retourneur de Temps je crois, et la c'est ecrit en latin, en gros ça dit qu'il faut prendre un retourneur de temps et dire la date puis ensuite dire la formule en Ecossais Gaélique » . Hestia et Rose s'embrassèrent rigolèrent heureuse « On a trouver on a trouver ». Rose dit « On va pouvoir prouver a Albus que le voyage dans le temps c'est possible » . Hestia dit « Je l'ai vu tous a l'heure dans le couloir du 2ème étage avec Diane on devrai aller les rejoindre avec le livre ». Rose acquièsa. Les deux amis allèrent donc au second étage. Hestia demanda soudain « Mais on a pas de Retourneur de Temps ». Rose lui fit un grand sourire " Si, ma mère m'a offert le sien â la rentré, il est dans la salle commune, attends moi le je vais le chercher ». Hestia attendis donc que Rose aie prendre l'objet. Quand elle revint vers elle avec le Retourneur quelques minutes plus tard arriver justement Albus et Diane. Rose cacha le Retourneur dans ses mains derrière son dos.

Albus vit son geste et lui demanda curieux " Dis donc Rosie tu cache quoi dans tes mains ? On dirait un collabo en 1944 " il rigola, Diana regarda intéresser le livre que cacher Hestia, elle lui demanda " Hestia, quel est ce vieux grimoire ?". Hestia dit innocemment " Ce livre va nous permettre de voyager dans le temps, il faut dire **Bha e na b 'fheárr mus** puis sortir le retourneur de temps et puis... " Un bruit assourdissant la fit taire. Albus, Rose, Hestia et Diane s'évanouirent.

Une grande bourrasque arriva sur eux. Ils avaient disparut. Le couloir était vide.

( **Bha e na b 'fheárr mus** : 'C'etait mieux avant' en Gaélique Ecosse. )

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Désolé pour les fautes...

Guillaume.


	2. Aux Temps de Tom Jedusort

**Chapitre 2 : Aux Temps de Tom Jedusort.**

Albus Dumbledore dégustait tranquillement un jus de citrouille. Il était devenu directeur de Poudlard depuis l'été de la même année. En effet Armando Dippet l'ancien directeur décéda au cours du mois de juillet, par un vote Albus Dumbledore devins le nouveau directeur de l'école.

Seul dans son bureau le directeur dégustant son jus se leva d'un coup. Il sentit une puissance magique se mettre en place dans la salle. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui et se retourna, il vit dans une des vitrines contenant des livres un vieux grimoire brillé mystérieusement. Dumbledore s'approcha et alors le livre disparut, a la place il y avait un petit tas de poussière. Le directeur fronça les sourcils et toucha la poussière, étrange pensa t-il. Il entendit un second craquement derrière lui et vit apparaître un enfant, puis un second, au total ils étaient 4. Dumbledore regarda stupéfait les 5 enfants qui venait d'apparaitre et qui semblaient dormir.

Puis une des filles se réveilla et essaya de se lever, Dumbledore l'aida et demanda « Jeune fille, vous êtes vos amis que faites vous ici ? ». Diane regarda le vieil homme et reconnut Albus Dumbledore, elle lâcha un cris de surprise, ce qui réveilla Albus, Rose et Hestia. Rose énervé regarda autour d'elle et cria sur Albus « T'as foutu quoi la Albus !? Tu te rend compte on et bloquer la pour toujours par Merlin mais qu'es qu'on va faire « . Dumbledore abasourdie ordonna « Taisez vous jeunes gens « . Rose croisa les bras et se mit a bouder. Diane regardait le vieil homme avec admiration, d'une petit voie elle dit « Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore ? » Celui-ci le regarda « Oui et vous ? ». Hestia sentant venir l'impasse alla vers Dumbledore et lui raconta " Monsieur, je me présente je suis Hestia, voici Diane, Rose, Albus et nous avons fait un très long voyage est-il possible que mes amis et moi nous restions a Poudlard pour quelques temps, un temps définis bien sur, quand viendra l'heure nous repartirons chez nous ».

Dumbledore avait écouter le discourt de Hestia avec attention. Dumbledore remarqua quelques chose d'étrange, elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'un autre garçon, le même regard violent remplis de haine mais aussi un regard de paix et d'amour. Dumbledore senti que la magie que posséder cette fille n'était pas normale, elle n'avait pas de magie saine en elle, ou en tous si peu de magie saine.

Dumbledore regarda lentement Hestia, il savait comment faire pour la surveiller. Il se tourna vers Albus et celui-la avait une magie tous a fait normale. Il se tourna vers Rose, cette fille la se dit-il pour lui même, a une puissance dont elle ignore l'existence. Il se tourna alors vers Diane. Diane lui fit un grand sourire, Dumbledore soupira et leur dit « Très bien, bienvenus a Poudlard, ce soir j'annoncerai que vous faites partis d'une délégation d'élèves venu de France, de Bordeaux. Vous passerez sous le Choixpeau magique ce soir devant toute l'école, mais pour l'instant je vous demanderez de rester dans mon bureau le temps que je parle a mes collègues ».

Les enfants acquiescèrent, avant que Dumbledore ne parte Rose lui lança « Nous sommes quel jour monsieur ? ». Perplexe Dumbledore la regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit « Nous sommes le 20 novembre jeune fille ». Diane demanda alors " De quelle année ? ". Dumbledore ne comprenant pas vraiment pour elle posait cette question lui répondit lentement « Voyons chers enfants nous sommes en 1944 ». Dumbledore souriant énigmatiquement quitta son bureau. Rose trop choquer pour parler s'étala part terre et mis ses mains sur sa tête. Albus un peu sonné se plaqua contre le mur en sanglotant. Rose regarda les lives silencieusement. Diane et Hestia se regardèrent gravement. Rose regardant les livres dans les vitrines dit « Il nous faudrait retrouver le livre avec lequel on et arriver ici » . Albus sourie ses yeux brillant avec une lueur d'espoir. Les sorciers regardèrent les livres autour d'eux dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais le directeur revint et les mena vers un long couloir sombre et les fit traverser plusieurs salles et corridors jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle où le professeur Horace Slughorn fumer un cigare.

Albus Dumbledore le salua chaleureusement et s'adressa aux enfants « Je vous présente le professeur de Potion Horace Slughorn, c'est lui qui vous mènera jusqu'au choixpeau, Horace » Il murmura quelques chose a son oreille et partit en souriant aux enfants. Horace regarda Rose, Diane, Hestia, Scopius et Albus et soupira, intérieurement il espérait que ces nouveaux élèves n'irait pas a Serpentard. Rose regarda autour d'elle, Poudlard avait l'air plus sombre qu'a son époque, les tableaux n'était pas très joyeux, les couleurs vives et chaudes était quasiment inexistantes.

Dans la Grande Salle Dumbledore avait pris la parole « Je vous ait réunis ce soir pour vous annoncer quelque chose, nous allons accueillir des nouveaux élèves venu d'une école de France, nous allons procéder ce soir a leur répartition ». Puis Horace ouvrit les lourdes portes, la répartition aller commencer bientôt. La grande Salle était silencieuse. Á la gauche de la gauche il y avait la longue table des serpentard remplies a craquer, puis a coter les poufsouffle peu nombreux qui regardaient les nouveaux venus avec inquiétude. A droit les serdaigles observer minutieusement les nouveaux venu avec une telle insistance que ceux-ci se sentirent gêner. Puis a la droite de la droite les gryffondors, eux aussi peu nombreux qui regardait les arrivants avec l'espoir qu'ils viennent dans leur maison. Horace monta sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs et se mit a coter du Choixpeau. Le Choixpeau se mit a parler « On me réveille au cours de l'année, a une époque proche de noël, mais bon, que la répartition commence ». Horace fit signe a Albus de mettre le Choixpeau, celui-ci mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau grimaça « Un Potter, je vois je vois, tu viens de loin comme tes amies, je vais te mettre... " Albus dit " Serpentard ». Le Choixpeau souri étrangement « Soite, Serpentards! ». Les serpentards applaudirent comme un seul homme, Albus alla vers eux et s'ayyaa à coter d'une fille qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Albus Dumbledore quant a lui se demandai si il n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant ces nouveaux élèves, en effet il serait embêtant que tous ait a serpentard.

Horace pris le Choixpeau et fixa les personnes restantes. Diane contemplait la salle en disant que bien des choses avait changer en 70 ans. Hestia regarder le sol anxieuse, elle ressentait comme un malaise dans ce lieux, non pas que Dumbledore paraissait fort et puissant, non il y avait dans la table de serpentard un élève qui la fixer d'un lourd regard, sombre et mauvais, et Hestia en avait peur. Rose quant a elle aller vers le Choixpeau. « Je vois je vois, c'est donc toi qui as trouver le livre de Merlin, bien bien ». Rose demanda « Le livre de Merlin ? Ou et ce livre ? ». Le Choixpeau ne lui répondit pas et cria « Serpentard! ». Les serpentards applaudirent encore plus fortement. Les autres maisons étaient en train de déprimer totalement. Rose alla en face de Albus. Il ne rester plus que Diane et Hestia. Diane fixa Horace qui ébranlé par son regard ferma les yeux. Diane mis le Choixpeaux. « Aie aie aie » gemit le choixpeau. Diane ne fit pas attention et sifflotait tranquillement.

Elle était le centre des regards. Les maisons la regardait et les professeurs l'observer avec attention. Le Choixpeau arrêta de gémir et dit " Tu as de nombreuses qualités, de nombreux pouvoirs dont tu ne connaît pas l'étendu, si nous avions été dans une autre époque je t'aurais bien mis a Gryffondor mais vu les circonstances je dois te placer autre part ". Diane regarda Rose. " Serpentard " Cria le Choixpeau. Les serpentards hurlèrent de joie quand les autres maisons râlèrent. Il ne rester plus que Hestia. Albus Dumbledore fixa cette personne que lui, semblait connaître.

Le même regard, le même visage pale, mais un autre nez, elle lui ressemblait en beaucoup de choses certes mais elle avait quelque chose en moins que cet affreux gamin de serpentard. Hestia s'avança lentement vers le Choixpeau. Dumbledore se tourna vers la table des serpentards, Tom lui aussi regardait Hestia. Tom trembler de rage, qui été cette fille qui lui ressemblait tant ? Enfin Hestia mis le Choixpeau. Dans un cris strident le Choixpeau hurla « Non non! , assez! Arrêter comment pouvez vous me faire ça! Une créature magique non humaine ça aurait passer mais la non et non ». Tous le monde regarda le Choixpeau choquer par ces propos. Dumbledore se leva la inquiet, jamais il n'avait vu le Choixpeau reagit comme ça. Tom Jedusort, à la table des serpentards, se mit a regarder le Choixpeau, la situation devenait intéressante se dit-il. Le Choixpeau avait mal, très mal, il souffrait « Je vais te placer, a Serpentard mais par pitié je vous en conjures enlever moi de sa tête! ». Un silence de plomb tombât dans la salle, tous le monde avait entendus les cris de souffrance du Choixpeau magique. Sous les lourds regards de ses nouveaux camarades Hestia alla s'installer entre Diane et Rose. Albus Dumbledore fit signe de retirer le Choixpeau magique puis il pris la parole " Bien, la répartition étant finis je vous souhaite un bon appétit ". Le directeur se ressaya et les élèves se mirent a manger silencieusement en chuchotant.

La jeune fille a coter de Albus lui adressa la parole « Bonjour, tu est Albus c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Maëva Hiril je suis en 7ème année, vous venez d'ou ? ». Albus lui répondit « De France, d'une école a Bordeaux ». Albus se tourna vers Rose en face de lui qui la regarder. Hestia mal a l'aise essayer de détourner le regard d'un garçon étrange qui la fixer étrangement, Maëva le remarqua et dit a Hestia « C'est Tom Jedusort, le préfet en chef de Serpentard, il est toujours froid avec les gens ne tant fais pas tu t'y habitua ". Hestia arrêta de regarder Tom mais elle senti que celui-ci voulait pénétrer son esprit. Tom força et rentrât dans sa tête, il n'y trouvât que de la brume puis vint une scène oublier pas Hestia.

Hestia devait avoir 7 ans, elle était dans le bureau de la directrice de son orphelinat. Hestia pleurer en serrant une peluche. La directrice lui montrait la photo d'un enfant plutôt jeune en lui disant « Ce gamin était comme toi, il fessait des trucks bizarre, il était comme diront-on un sorcier, j'imagine qu'il a dut finir en hôpital psychiatrique ». Tom essaya de voir plus nettement la photo et avec dégoût sortit de la tête de Hestia. Celle-ci avait les deux mains sur son front, elle prétexta un mal de tête. Tom évita de la regarder jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il avait vu qui était sur cette photo, il savait qui était ce garçon. Il grommela et regarda les autres nouveaux.

Albus et Rose ainsi que Diane papotaient avec Maëva. Cette cruche de Maëva pensa Tom, elle l'adorai mais lui ne l'aimait, elle était trop pot de colle á son goût. Tom soupira, a part cette étrange Hestia aucuns des nouveaux n'avaient l'air intéressant. Quant tous le monde eurent finis de manger Albus Dumbledore se leva et dit "Maintenant que vous avez manger, aller dormir, et que les esprits de la nuit vous donnes une belle nuit ».

Dans un silence inquiétant tous les élevés se levèrent pour aller dans leurs dortoirs. Diane, Rose, Hestia, Albus et Scorpius suivirent donc Maëva, Tom et les autres serpentard pour aller dans leur chambre commune qui se situer a l'entré des cachots. Les amis se partagèrent un dortoir pour être ainsi plus au calme. Une fois dans leur chambre Diane pris la parole « Vous avez remarquer comment le Poudlard de cette époque et étrange, presque triste et inquiétant ». Rose repondit « On et en 1944 c'était la guerre á cette époque ». Hestia inquiété dit « Peut être que en venant ici nous avons changer des choses, normalement en 1944 Dumbledore n'était pas encore le directeur de l'école ». Albus dit « Tu as sûrement raison, il nous faudra faire très attention dans nos actes et paroles, ne dévoilés a personnes nos véritables identité, á personne, pas même á cette Maëva qui parait si gentille ». Les amies continuèrent a discutés et allèrent se coucher.

Dans son bureau le directeur Albus Dumbledore paraissait soucieux. Le Choixpeau lui dit « Je ne peut rien vous dire Albus, ces personnes la viennent de loin, très loin ». Albus lui répondit « Oui sûrement, mais ils avaient l'air de connaître Poudlard, qu'as tu vu dans leurs cœurs, cette Hestia par exemple... » Le Choixpeau s'emporta « Ah celle la n'est pas humaine je vous l'assure, comment avez vous pu accepter une telle horreur dans cet établissement ? ». Dumbledore un peut étonner quand même questionna le Choixpeau « Qui est donc cette jeune fille ? D'ou viennent t-ils ? ». Le Choixpeau répondis « Ah je ne peut pas vous le dire, cela pourrai changer le cours de l'histoire, et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas exactement qui est cette Hestia, ce que je peut vous dire c'est quelle pourrai être plus dangereuse que ce Grindelwald, si elle venez a se rendre compte dans la totalité de ses pouvoirs ». Dumbledore un peu sonner se mit a réfléchir. Il faudra la surveiller dans l'avenir.

Le lendemain Rose se réveilla la première, elle sortit discrètement du dortoir et alla dans la salle commune, Maëva toute joyeuse se jeta sur elle « Bonjour bonjour alors cette première nuit a Poudlard ? » Rose souria « Ouai ça va, les autres dorment ». Maëva la mena jusqu'aux panneaux d'affichages « Aujourd'hui c'est jour de repos, quand tes amies seront réveilles je vous ferais une visite de l'école ». Une voie froide les firent frissonner Tom venait d'arriver « Et bien et bien, voici donc Maëva tu t'ai faite une nouvelle copine ». Il regarda Rose « Elle est vraiment une pot de colle, tu verras au bout d'une semaine tu ne voudras plus d'elle ». Il ricana et monta dans son dortoir. Maëva lui fit une grimace dans son dos et se retourna vers Rose « Il rigole t'inquiète, en vrai Tom est gentil, il est juste, un peu spécial on va dire ». Elle rigola et les deux filles allèrent dans des fauteuils. Maëva demanda « C'est comment la France, j'ai toujours rêver d'y aller un jour, évidemment pas maintenant vu la guerre mais après la guerre je voudrais bien y aller ».

Rose heureusement été déjà aller un peu en France et pu dire quelques mots sur celle-ci « Oh et bien il y a de la mer, de la montagne, Paris qui est vraiment magnifique, Dijon où je suis aller plusieurs fois avec ma mère, euh Bordeaux avec de magnifiques quais et euuuh ». Heureusement Albus venait d'arriver et alla a coter de Rose et dit « Bonjour les filles, les autres dorment encore, dit moi, ton nom c'est Maëva c'est ça ? Parle nous un peu de toi ». Albus lui envoya un sourire qui fit rougir Maëva qui répondit « Oh et bien je m'appelle Maëva Hiril, je suis une née moldue, en vérité les nés moldues sont mal vu a Serpentard mais j'ai de la chance car j'ai Tom pour me protéger, Tom c'est le prince de Serpentards, Tom il est beau, il est trop trop mignon ». « Hum hum » fit une voie derrière, Tom était revenus et regarda les trois personnes d'un regard glacial.

Il fixa Maëva et eut une envie de vomir en voyant son sourire. Il se tourna vers Rose qui le regarda avec attention, Albus aussi regarder avec attention. Tom crachat par terre et sortit de la salle commune. Albus se retourna vers Maëva « Tu disait ? ». Celle-ci qui était encore sous le charme de Tom se repris « Ah oui, á ma connaissance je suis la première dans ma famille a être une sorcière, l'année dernière Poudlard a été victime d'une violente attaque, le mage Grindelwald a essayer de s'introduire dans l'école, en juillet le directeur est mort et c'est Dumbledore qui l'as remplacer, depuis maintenant les maisons vivent dans la peur, sauf nous car nous on et des Serpentards ». Maëva se mit a rire et sifflota en essayant d'imiter un serpent. Diane et Hestia descendirent et arrivèrent auprés d'Albus et de Maëva et de Rose.

Tom grommelait, il détestait Maëva. Pourquoi elle l'aimait tant elle ? C'est bien simple lors de sa sixième année a Poudlard Tom avait apprivoisé un serpents, il l'avait nommé Nag. Tom aimé vraiment beaucoup Nag. Un jour Maëva vit Tom a coter du serpent, elle crut que le serpent voulait mordre Tom alors elle a tuer le serpent. Tom était fou de rage, Maëva heureuse d'avoir sauver celui quelle aimé depuis toujours. Ainsi Tom fit croire á Maëba que oui elle l'avait sauver, depuis ce jour il se mit a la détester. Tom marchait dans le couloir sombre du 7 étage, il voulait aller dans la Salle sur Demande.

Tom rentrait dans l'immense salle où toute chose et caché. Il parcourut plusieurs ranger de choses étranges et arriva vers un buste surmonter d'un diadémé. Il sourit, c'était un diadème qu'il était partit chercher lors des vacances de la Toussaint, il aller en faire un horcruxe. Il avait deja 2 horcruxe, le livre et la bague. Il voulait en fabriquer un troisième, et pour cela il avait déjà choisit sa victime.

Quelques jours passèrent les 4 amis avaient bien sympathiser avec Maëva et indirectement avec Tom vu que Maëva ne parler presque que de lui. Lors d'un midi début décembre tous le monde manger et le directeur se leva pour demander le silence « Chers enfants, cette année encore nous allons préparer le bal de Noël ». Les maisons regardèrent le directeurs en silence. Les serpentards sifflèrent joyeusement les filles de leur maison. Dumbledore continua « Vous avez jusqu'au 15 decembre pour trouver votre cavalier et cavalière, je vous souhaites bonnes chance ». Tous le monde applaudit, Maëva regarda envieuse Tom qui lui regarder avec colère le directeur.

Il était dans la salle sur demande. Il souffrait, il s'ouvrait les veines et criait de douleur. Mais il aimait ça, il aimait se faire du mal et faire du mal. Il prit sa baguette et se coupa la main. Son sang coula et il en recueillit dans un petit flacon. Puis enfin, dans une grimace Tom se soigna.  
Ainsi il marcha dans la salle où toute chose est cachée. Il caressa sa bague autour de son index, il souriait et regarda son carnet poser sur une étagère. Il se tourna vers une grande armoire recouverte d'un lin blanc. Il l'enleva brutalement et essaya d'ouvrir l'armoire. Sans succès il grogna puis lança un reducto sur l'armoire, sort qui se rêve l inutile. Tom grimaçât et continua son chemin parmi les objets mystérieux de la salle. Enfin il tombait sur un coffret en bois de chêne, il y sortit son diadéme adoré. Ses yeux brillèrent de bonheur malsain quand il vit son diadème. Il le contempla quelques secondes et le prit dans ses mains. Il inspira et le rangea dans sa sacoche.

Tom sortit de la salle, il était presque l'heure de dîner. Dehors il y avait un orage, depuis quelques jours il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir, Poudlard devenait plus sombre. Tom marcha dans les couloirs comme une ombre, le château semblait comme un monstre endormit et inquiétant, une atmosphère que Tom adorer. La peur, oui il aimait la peur.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard, il ne mangerait pas ce soir lá, il n'avait pas faim. Sur sa route il fit intercepter par Maëva. « Et Tom pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au diner ce soir ? ». Maëva pas très contente se colla face á Tom « C'est une fille que tu vad voir comme ça ». Maëva fit semblant de bouder. Tom soupira, il était désespéré de voir que depuis sa première année à Poudlard cette fille Lui coller aux pieds. Une idée de génie lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il servirait d'elle pour fabriquer son futur Horcruxe, et il mettra en pratique son plan le jour du ball de Noël. Il proposa malicieusement à Maëva « dis moi, tu sais nous sommes le 12 décembre... ». Maëva le regarda dans les yeux, Tim continua « allons au ball ensemble ? ». Maëva ouvrit grand les yeux et hurla de joie et poussa des cries de Victoire. Tom savait qu'il aller regretter de lui avoir proposé cela mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Alerté par les youpie de Maëva le directeur Albus Dumbledore arriva « Et bien jeunes gens, le dîner n'est pas encore finis que faites vous seuls dans le couloir » Les yeux de Tom fixèrent Dumbledore dans les yeux et dit d'un ton insolent « Je n'avais pas faim, et puis vous que faites vous ici . Je croyais que vous aviez un mage noir à vaincre non ? » . Dumbledore ne réagit pas à sa pique, son regard alla vers Maëva « Retournez donc dans votre salle commune ». Tom pesta intérieurement contre Dumbledore. Diane, Hestia, Albus et Rose avaient remarqué l'absence de Tom à table. Hestia avait mal à la tête depuis sa rencontre avec Tom, elle ne l'inspirer pas du tout, elle sentait en lui quelque chose de malsain. Les 4 amis n'avaient pas encore trouvé de cavaliers pour le ball.

Le 15 décembre approchait à grands pas. Maëva racontée partout qu'elle sortait avec Tom pour le Ball, ce qui faisait rougir de jalousie toutes les filles. Tom regretta rapidement son choix mais il savait qu'avec Maëva il pourrait bientôt se créer un nouvel Horcruxe. Le temps passé et Diane étaient tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de revenir à son époque elle est ses amies. Elle ne trouver rien et cela la render folle. Un jour Rose inquiet alla voir Diane, elle était en train de tourner les pages d'un vieux livre rapidement. « Diane ? » chuchota Rose. Diane la regarda, elle avait des grosses cernes « Rose... Je ne trouve rien, rien de rien » Elle se mit à s'énerver et jeta le livre et se mit à pleurer « Je n'y arriverai jamais, on est coincé ici pour toujours ». Rose prit Diane dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser que Diane lui rendit « Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là ». Diane demanda de fatiguer « Et si... » Rose avec des yeux brillant la regarda, Diane était belle, « veux tu aller au ball avec moi » demanda Diane. Rose émue acquis et les deux amies s'embrassèrent. Elles restèrent durant toute la soirée et la nuit dans la bibliothèque pour leur recherche.  
La veille du ball les hiboux amenèrent une bien mauvaise nouvelle avec leurs courriers. Maeva reçut la Gazette du Sorcier.

 _Mais va ton perdre cette guerre ?_

 _Hier dans l'après-midi les guerriers de Grindelwald on mit à sac le ministère de l'Écosse. Il n'y à aucuns survivants. Des milliers de familles écossaises sont en exode vers l'ile d'Irlande ? Au même moment le 1er ministre anglais a été victime d'un attentat. Heureusement il en et sortit indemne. Cette nuit encore d'autres attaques on eut lieu dans toute l'Angleterre. Il semblerait que le mage noir Grindelwald veuille affaiblir notre ministère en frappant vite et fort, « La suite de la guerre va se jouer dans les prochains jours » nous à déclarer le 1er ministre ce matin. Le directeur de l'école Poudlard Albus Dumbledore est attendu demain dans la soirée pour la préparation d'un débarquement et d'une riposte vers l'Écosse pour contenir l'avancer de Grindelwald._

Les élèves des différentes maisons se regardèrent terrifiés. Seul Tom sourie a cette nouvelle, enfin il aurait Poudlard sans Dumbledore durant quelques jours. Hestia vit bien sur que Tom paraissait réjouir de la triste nouvelle, elle grimaça. Albus était à côté d'elle « Hestia, ça va ? » Hestia lui répondit dans un murmure « Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas », puis Albus repris « ça te dirait d'aller au ball avec moi ? ». Surprise Hestia ne sut quoi dire « Euuuh et bien euh ouai pourquoi ». Hestia rougit et se retourna. Durant le reste de la journée il y avait à Poudlard une ambiance étrange, tout le monde semblait exciter à l'idée du ball même aussi nerveux et angoisser à la pensée que les armées de Grindelwald étaient de plus en plus proches de Poudlard d'heure en heure. Vers la soirée quand tout le monde était dans la salle Commune Diane et Rose arrivèrent heureuse « Albus, Hestia venez vite on a trouvé ». Les deux amis regardèrent Diane et Rose et les suivirent en dehors de la salle.

Les amis allèrent vers la bibliothèque. Diane et Rose les conduisirent vers une étagère. Rose sortit un vieux grimoire. « Ce vieux livre porte le titre de Tiempo Past il recèle des formules et des récits un peu étranges de sorciers ayant retourné dans le temps, je pense avoir trouvé quelques... ». « Et vous retournez vous coucher et reposez ce livre le couvre feux et dans 2 minutes ». les 5 amis durent repartirent dans leur salle Commune à cause des concierges

Tom était encore dans la salle sur demande. Il avait faim, faim de tuer pour créer son nouvel Horcruxe, mais il devait attendre, oui attendre car bientôt il serait le maître du monde. Tom hurla de rage, il cria de toutes ses forces, il se lança un sectumsempra et hurla de douleur. Tom se mit à respirer dans son bain de sang puis quand il fut à peu près calmer il se soigna. Puis il se traîna vers une table où se trouver un carnet. Tom caressa lentement le carnet et il sourit sadiquement. L'heure du ball approchait et il aller bientôt rejoindre sa victime pour créer son Horcruxe.

Tom sortit de la salle sur demande. Il marcha boudeur vers la salle Commune et y trouvait Maeva avec une robe jaune citron ce qui fit grimacer Tom. Quelle horreur pensa-t-il amèrement. « Oh Tom te voilà enfin je t'attendais, ooh que tu es beau comme ça » dit Maeva en le prenant dans ses bras, cependant Tom la rejeta en disant « Oh ça va je ne suis pas d'humeur ». Maeva haussa les épaules et alla avec Tom vers la Grande salle où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Maeva fit un signe de la main à Hestia et Albus. Hestia eut regardé Tom, il avait une sorte de brûlure à la main et une bague étrange, il l'avait depuis toujours cette bague. Étrangement Hestia semblait connaître cette bague. « Hestia tu es où la houhou » Hestia sortit de ses pensées « Excuse- moi Albus, je pensais juste à, enfin tu ne trouves pas que Tom est étrange ? » Albus regarda Tom et Maeva. Maeva semblait heureuse d'etre avec Tom mais celui-ci semblait préoccuper par autre chose. Albus haussa les épaules « m'où ai non et puis ce qui nous interesse c'est juste de rentrer chez nous non, ». « M'ouai » répondit dans un murmure Hestia.

Dans les dernières minutes juste avant l'ouverture du ball Rose et Diane décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour retrouver ce fameux livre Tiempo Past Diane chercher dans les rayonnages en disant « mais où est passer ce livre ? ». Rose se mit soudains à regarder la couverture d'un vieux grimoire dont le nom était Falsificateurs de l'Histoire « Diane... je crois que j'ai trouvé un livre qui pourrait nous aider ». Diane qui était en train de grogner devant des vieux livres fixa Rose et alla vers elle « ah bon ? Tiens étrange comme titre les Falsificateurs de l'Histoire ». Rose essaya d'ouvrir le livre sans succès « Impossible de l'ouvrir, il doit y avoir un sort pour l'ouvrir ». Diane suspicieuse dit « peu importe ce livre n'est pas celui que nous cherchons. Les deux amies continuèrent à chercher quand elles tombèrent sur un très vieux manuscrit. « Le temps ne passera pas » énonça Rose « C'est un roman je crois, étrange ». « Rose » dit Diane dans un autre rayonnage. « Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé le livre Tiempo Futuro Un Siècle c'est bien ça non ? ». Rose alla vers Diane « Euh non c'était Nuevo Tiempo mais je pense que le titre n'est pas important, c'est le contenu qui est important ». Soudain une énorme explosion se fit entendre puis des hurlements.

Albus et Hestia dansaient. « Ou son Diane et Rose ? » dit Hestia à Albus, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, en effet elles n'étaient pas là. Albus dit « je vais aller à leurs recherches reste ici ». Albus s'en alla et laissa Hestia seule. Albus commença tous d'abord par marcher dans les couloirs. Hestia alla dans dans un coin pour regarder les personnes danser. Elle vit Tom conduire Maeva en dehors de la Grande salle et décida de les suivre. Silencieusement et discrètement Hestia vit Tom mener une Maeva tout heureuse dans une salle. Hestia se colla à la porte et entendit leur conversation. « Petite sotte tu m'as bien énervé cette année mais ce soir tous vont se finir pour toi ». Maeva qui avait apparemment trop bu voulut embrasser Tom, celui-ci la rejeta violemment « Il suffit maintenant tu vas m'obéir, impro! ». Soudain Maeva devint calme et silencieuse. Tom ricana et sortit un diadème et le fixa. Tom murmura quelques mots en latin et posa les précieux objets sur la tête de Maeva. Tom leva sa baguette sur Maeva et dit « l'éternité approche à grands pas, elle m'ouvre les bras, mais avant cela il te faut mourir pour me servir ». Il enleva l'impero et droits dans les yeux de Maeva jeta un doloris. Maeva avait mal, très mal, pour la première fois de sa vie elle comprenait que Tom était quelqu'un de méchant, elle se mit à pleurer. Tom arrêta son sortilège et fit apparaître des liens autour de Maeva. Hestia regardée effrayer la scène par la serrure de la porte. « Tom... Pourquoi ? » murmura faiblement Maeva. Tom se mit à énoncer des incantations « Que les dieux du mal et le diable en personne reçoivent en honneurs cette offrande digne de leurs noms. Ainsi mon âme sera tranchée à jamais et je vivrais pour l'éternité ». Tom ferma alors les yeux et répéta ces mots en plusieurs langues durant quelques minutes. Hestia ne savait que faire elle était complètement paralysée, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Alors Tom ouvrit les yeux et jeta le sort de la mort sur Maeva qui le regardait avec des yeux apeurés. Ensuite Tom lâcha un cri de douleur et tombait par terre, un morceau de son âme se détacha et alla dans le diadème. Puis Tom se releva et reprit son diadème, son nouveau Horcruxe. Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque, un rire effrayant. Pris de peur Hestia s'enfuit pour rejoindre la Grande salle. Mais Tom entendus ses pas et sortit de la salle. Il vit au loin Hestia, cette jeune fille qui lui ressemblait tant, elle aussi devait mourir de sa main. Alors Tom se mit à la poursuivre pour la tuer elle aussi, tuer, tuer il devait tuer. Durant ce temps le corps inerte de Maeva continuer de perdre son sang.

Hestia voulait rejoindre les autres dans la Grande salle, elle avait peur. Elle avait vu l'éclair de haine dans les yeux de Tom. Elle devait atteindre la porte elle y été presque. Elle vit des élèves sortirent de la salle de danse en courant, tous le monde avait entendus l'explosion. Alors Tom se mit à hurler de haine et envoya plusieurs reducto vers les élèves. Les élèves se mirent à crier de peu et à s'enfuir, Tom devenait fou, il avait besoin de tuer. Dans la panique Albus retrouva Hestia et alla dans la bibliothèque. Ils n'étaient pas poursuivis car tout les enseignents étaient en train de stopper Tom Jedosort.

Diane et Rose avaient entendu le bruit et vit ensuite Albus et Hestia venir vers elles. « Il se passe quoi là ? » demanda inquiète Rose. Hestia tremblante dit « C'est Tom, il a tué Maeva et a fait une sorte de rituel magique, puis il est devenu fou ». « Oh par Merlin » dit Diane qui tenait son livre. De suite après les paroles de Diane les 4 amies se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

« Ce n'est pas moi cette fois-ci je n'ai rien fait » dit de suite Albus. « Je vois rien, la tu m'a marché sur les pieds Diane » dit Rose. « mais euh ce n'est pas moi » répondit Diane. « Regardez une lumière » dit Hestia en opinant une lumière « On dirait qu'elle se rapproche » dite Albus.

Soudain la lumière éblouissante arriva sur eux et le livre que tenait Diane commença à gigoter; « et mon livre il bouge il est vivant » cria Diane. « Attention! Regardez c'est magnifique » dit Rose. Les 4 amies étaient dans un ciel d'étoiles, ils voyageaient dans l'univers puis ils rentrèrent dans un troue noir.

Tous étaient noirs. Albus fut le premier à se réveiller. Il était dans une sorte de lit d'hôpital où dormait encore Hestia, Diane et Rose. Une infirmière vit qu'il était réveillé et alla vers lui et demanda « Como te llamas ? ». Albus regarda la femme et répondit « Albus, Albus Potter » puis il retombait dans le coma. Dehors des chants révolutionnaires se faisait entendre.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alors ?

Ou sont arriver nos amis ?

Pourquoi le Choixpeau n'aimes pas Hestia ?

:)


	3. Aux Temps de l'Apocalypse

Salut, voici le 3ème chapitre:)

Bonne lecture et un très joyeux Noël ! :)

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Attention scènes de violences vers la fin avec Hestia !**

Chapitre 3 **: Aux Temps de l'Apocalypse.**

Hopital de Puigcerdà.

Diane fermait les yeux mais elle était réveillée. Elle entendait des bruits de combat au loin et des chants de guerre. Elle se demandait où elle et ses amies étaient arrivées. Elle entendis une voie de femme à proximités d'elle dire « Si si su nombre es Albus Potter ». « No es impossible Maria, mi frère es muerte despues muchos années et parlons en anglais personne nous surveille ici ». « Bien Madame » dit la nommée Maria. La jeune femme regardait Albus, puis elle se tourna vers Maria « Avez-vous des nouvelles de la milice conduite par Ronald Weasley ? ». « Oui, hélas il n'y a aucun survivant » répondit tristement Maria. Rose ouvrit les yeux, elle avait entendu les propos de la jeune femme. Maria se tourna vers Rose « Mademoiselle restez couchée et buvez cette potion ». Diane ouvrit les yeux et demanda aux deux femmes « Qui êtes vous ? » Maria sourit et répondit « Vous êtes en sécurité dans ses murs, dehors la guerre fait rage c'est trop dangereux pour de jeunes enfants ». Ils étaient dans un grand dortoir, avec plusieurs lits. Une jeune femme du nom de Lily regarda Rose, elle était rousse comme elle et ressemblait tant a une fille quelle avait connu il y à très longtemps, tout comme cet étrange jeune homme affirmant s'appeler Albus comme son frère. Albus regarda la jeune femme rousse celle-ci dit « Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Potter, colonel de la III Armée Sorcière, Internationale vous êtes sous ma protection vous n'avez rien à craindre. Avant que Lily ne sorte du dortoir Hestia qui était elle aussi réveillée demanda « En quelle année sommes-nous ? ».

Lily étonnée se tourna vers elle et répondit « Voyons mademoiselle, nous somme en 2044, le 29 octobre 2044 plus exactement ». Soudain un cri se fit entendre à l'extérieur. « Oh mon dieu mon dieu » dit Maria en courant en dehors de la salle. Lily jetta un dernier regard aux 4 personnes avant de sortir.

Les amies se regardèrent gravement, Rose demanda timidement « C'était ta sœur Albus, Lily Potter non ? ». Albus songeur fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Diane repensa aux paroles de la jeune femme, Ronald Weasley etait mort durant une attaque militaire. Dans quelle époque etaient-ils encore tombé, dans le futur en tous cas. Diane se leva et regarda par la fenetre « Oh venez voir c'est si... Si pas croyable ». Rose, Hestia et Albus se levèrent à leur tour pour regarder par la fenetre.

Des sorciers lancèrent des sorts vers des barricades où des moldus lancés des pierres en chantant. Les sorciers et les moldus en guerre. Dans les continents, dans les pays, jusqu'aux villes et dans les campagnes. « C'est ça la guerre les enfants, recouchez vous maintenant vos êtes encore fiévreux » dit Maria qui était revenu. Hestia demanda « Un nouveau mage noir ? ». Maria soupira tristement « Oh non, ca aurait ete plus simple si ce n'était qu'un nouveau mage noir, non, en vérité... ». Une énorme explosion retentit. Des voies de sorciers crièrent « Des bombes ! Les moldus ont sorti les armes nucléaires sauvez-vous ! ». Maria pris les mains des enfants et transplana avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre.

Maria et les enfants arrivèrent dans une immense plaine. Maria dit « Écoutez, c'est la guerre, il n'y a plus aucun lieux où se réfugier ». « Et Poudlard ? » dit Rose. Maria regarda Rose et dit « Mais ma pauvre petite, Poudlard n'est plus qu'une ruine depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans, les moldus sont en train de gagner du terrain, d'ici 50 ans plus aucun sorciers n'existera sur cette planète car voyez-vous les moldus ont trouvé un virus contagieux qui enlève tous les pouvoirs magiques aux humains, les elfes et autres créatures magiques sont déjà en train de disparaître completement ». Les enfants regardèrent choqués Maria. Albus dit « Nous devons retourner à Poudlard coûte que coûte ». Rose demanda à Maria « Mais avant où sommes-nous ? ».

Maria sourit tristement « L'enclave espagnole de Llivia, vous n'avez qu'à marcher jusqu'à l'arrivée au bastion fortifié de Perpignan, il y a encore des sorciers là bas ». Soudain des soldats moldus apparurent dans des avions de guerres, Maria cria aux enfants « Fuyez ce sont des moldus, fuyez je vais les retenir ».

Albus, Hestia, Rose et Diane s'enfuiyèrent pour échapper aux moldus. Ils marchèrent longtemps, trés longtemps. Il y avait un grand soleil dans un ciel bleu, il fessait chaud et beau. Enfin ils arrivèrent à un petit village. Le village était vide, complètement vide. Il y avait aussi un silence étrange, un silence de mort, rien ne bougeait. Tous était calme. « C'est étrange ce calme » dit Rose. Diane vit un tract par terre, elle ramassa et lut.

 _Sorciers, sorcières,  
En ces temps douteux l'union de nos forces est inévitable. Depuis trop longtemps nous avons laisser le Mal nous corrompres. Peuples sorciers l'addition de nos faiblesse fera la force de notre nouvel elan de ressurection. Pour un nouveau monde, meilleur, en coexistence avec les moldus. _

_Engagez-vous._

 _Les Résistants de Perpignan._

Diane resta pensif devant ce papier. « Étrange, ça alors, ça craint vraiment ici » dit Albus. Rose pris le papier et dit « Perpginan, peut être devrions nous y aller non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Diane la regarda. Rose avait un si beau visage, parsemés de jolies taches de rousseurs, de magnifique cheveux roux qui fessait rougir Diane. Hestia dit « Et euuuh Diane le livre que tu avait il est ou ? ». « Mince » dit Diane, elle tournât autour d'elle « Attendez mince, je me souviens d'un truck, quand on été dans le tourbillon j'ai senti une force prendre le livre, je n'ai vu que la lumière mais j'ai sentit cette puissance me prendre le livre, c'était étrange ». Rose regarda Diane parlait, elle avait une si jolie bouche quelle avait envie de l'embrasser. Rose rougit. Albus dit en regardant au loin « Regardez je vois quelques chose n'approchez de nous ». Les 4 sorciers regardèrent la masse noir et poilus se diriger vers eux. Rose inquiète dit « Eh mais ça fonce droit sur nous attention ». les 4 amies eurent juste le temps d'éviter l'énorme sanglier noir avant que celui-ci ne les dépasse. Diane murmura stupéfaite « Çà alors un Verra du Varrai ». les trois autres se retournèrent interrogateurs. Diane explica « Au Pays-de-Galles le Verra du Varrais prend la forme d'un énorme éléphant noir qui détruit tous sur son passage, éructant et mugissant des légendes disent que ça serai la réincarnation d'un démon, je ne savais que cela existait aussi en France ». Albus dit « Ah bon, étrange histoire ». Hestia dit « C'est peut être la guerre des sorciers et des moldus qui la déranger, les guerres créer souvent des exodes de populations ».

Les quatres sorciers continuèrent leurs chemins, ils arrivèrent vers une petite plaines infesté de corps en décompositions. Partout des corps d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants jonchés, découper en morceau sanguinolent. « Quelle horreur pouah » dit Rose, Diane dit d'in air interrogateur « A votre avis ils leur arriver quoi ? ». Albus proposa « Il y a dut avoir un combat, je penses voir des sorciers et des moldus ». Hestia dit « Ou peut être qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du Verra du Varrais. Ils traversèrent le champs de cadavre et commencèrent à gravir une colline, le soleil commençait à décliner et ils commençaient à fatiguer. Au bout d'un moment Albus proposa de faire une pause pour la nuit, Hestia alla avec Rose pour essayer de trouver quelques chose à manger et Albus et Rose allèrent chercher du bois pour un feu. Le soleil déclina lentement. Au millieu de la nuit tous le monde dormait tranquillement. Il y avait un silence étrange. Quand vint le clair de lune trois longues silhouettes se dessinèrent vers le champs de bataille qui a eut lieu le jour même. Les formes s'approchèrent des corps inerte des moldus et sorciers et se mirent à ricaner. Leur ricanement machiavélique fit réveiller Rose qui se leva. Rose laissa dormir ses amies et alla doucement voir ce qu'il ce passer. Ce quelle vit l'effraya. Les trois formes étaient en réalité les Kymris qui se déplacent toujours par trois, fouillant dans le charnier des morts blessés, prisonniers et estropiés afin d'y chercher les ingrédients de leur magie. Rose vit que les Kymris rassemblées à de vielles femmes aux pieds nues et aux cheveux blancs, avec de grands yeux bleue et un long nez en forme de lune. Elles portaient aussi des vêtements sombres. Rose resta sur sa position et les vis se mettre en quête de morceaux de chair et d'organe tous en ricanent de manière effrayante.

Rose complètement hypnotisait rester à regarder au loin les trois créatures se servir de chai. Elle vit ensuite l'une d'elle faire apparaître un chaudron pour y mettre divers produits et organes durant que les deux autres entonnés un chant mystique. Des éclairs lumineux surgirent du chaudron ce qui fit frissonner d'horreur Rose. Puis les trois Kymris se mirent à danser autour du chaudron. Ce rituel dura toute la nuit si bien que Rose s'endormit la où elle se trouvait.

Le lendemain matin ce fut Diane qui la trouva « Rose ! On te chercher partout tu était passer ou ? ». Rose se réveilla et dit « Cette nuit j'ai vu un rituel, il y avait trois monstres dans la plaine qui se servez des cadavres pour faire je ne sais pas trop quoi ». « Les Kymris sans doute » dit une voie, c'était Albus qui arriva accompagner d'Hestia. Elles le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, Albus expliqua « Ce sont des sortes de sorcières qui se nourrisse des corps des gens morts au combat, si tu les as vu cela signifie que le combat qui à eut lieu à eut lieu hier certainement ». Rose acquis. Albus continua « Bon nous allons manger un peu et nous continuerons notre route vers Perpignan ». Ainsi les quatres sorciers reprirent leur route vers la ville française. Ils traversèrent plusieurs petits villages, tous détruits ou abandonné. La terre était complémentent désolée, ici et la des feux avait débuter. Pourtant, malgré les feux, les maisons abandonnés les quatres amis ne rencontrèrent ni moldus ni sorciers comme si ils étaient tous au combat autre part en délaissant le reste du monde. Enfin au bout de plusieurs heures de marche et le franchissement d'une colline ils arrivèrent à Perpignan. Il virent avec malheur que la ville avait été rasé et qu'il ne rester plus qu'un large bunker en béton au plein centre de l'ancienne ville. En effet un bloc carré s'élever dans le paysage.

Albus dit « Incroyable, les sorciers ont du se réfugier dans ce bunker pour ce protéger des moldus ».. Diane pointa du doigt une forme vers le bunker « On et repérer je crois, regardez quelques chose vient sur nous ». Au loin un nuage noir peu normale se dirigea vers eux à grande vitesse. Avec une rapidité hors du commun le nuage noir arriva vers les 4 amis qui s'évanouirent.

Diane fut la première à se réveiller, elle se leva et vit ses amies qui commencèrent à se réveiller. « C'était quoi ça? » dit Albus un peu inquiet. « Je...je sais pas du tout » répondit Rose. Soudains une douzaine de sorciers apparurent devant eux et formèrent un cercle. L'un des sorciers s'avança et demanda d'une voie autoritaire "Déclinez votre identité de suites, nous sommes en guerre, dépêchez". Hestia regarda inquiète les hommes vetut de capes rouges avec des masques blancs.

Rose grimaça, ces sorciers n'avaient pas l'air disponible pour parlementer. Albus eut un sourire plein de malice et d'un air assurer répondit au sorcier qui avait parler « Nous sommes des vagabonds du Temps, nous allons d'époques en époques pour découvrir le monde ». Diane garda le visage impassible malgré sa stupeur. Rose pâlit à l'écoute du mensonge d'Albus et Hestia regarda Abus avec de grands yeux. Les sorciers ricanèrent, celui-ci qui paraissez être leur chef répondit à Albus « Comment t'appelle tu petit insolent ? ».

Albus souris et répondit plein d'assurance et confiant « Je suis le mage Merlin, et voici mes fidèles amis qui me suivent lors de mes voyages ». Diane, Hestia et Rose laissèrent parler Albus même si elles craignez les conséquences de l'histoire inventer d'Albus. Albus demanda au sorcier « Puis-je savoir votre nom sorcier ? ». Celui-ci sourit et répondit « Et bien si tu est vraiment Merlin nous ferons des vérifications mais plus tard, pour l'instant vous allez me suivre sans résistance, appelez moi Général Parkinson ».

Le général mena les quatres enfants aux portes du bunker. Un sorcier aux portes demanda d'un vois froide « Mots de passe ». Le général formula « Espoir » et ils rentrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment. Le général fit signe de conduire les enfants dans une salle pour les interroger. C'était en faite un bureau où un vieil homme écrivait quelques phrases et des chiffres sur un parchemin, quand il vit les enfants il fut curieux. Il regarda tous d'abord Diane, puis Hestia, il ne les connaissait pas. Mais quand son regard se tourna vers Rose et Albus faillit ne pas retenir une larme. Le général arriva et dit à l'homme « Seigneur ces enfants sorciers on été trouver sur la route menant de Llivia au bunker, celui-ci se dit s'appeler Merlin ». Il pointa du doigt Albus et sortit laissant seul les quatres amies avec le vieil homme. L'homme se leva de son bureau « Ce n'est pas possible, non, c'est impossible ». L'homme s'approcha d'Albus qui commença à regretter d'avoir dit qu'il s'appeler Merlin. L'homme était très âgé, il avait une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes, il portait une grande cape pourpre. Il regarda longuement Albus qui gêner demanda « Qui êtes vous ? ». le vieil homme éclata de rire joyeusement et répondit « Cela changerai le futur si je vous le dis, pas le miens non le votre ». Rose demanda « Mais qui êtes vous ? ». Le vieil homme répondit « Je suis comme vous ». Hestia demanda « Comme nous c'est à dire ? ». Le vieil homme souris « Lors de mes 16 ans j'ai pour la première fois découvert le Livre de Merlin c'est ainsi... ». Il fut couper par Rose « Le livre, c'est le livre dont ma parler le Choixpeau magique en 1944, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons voyagez ». Albus, Diane et Hestia la regardèrent étonnés, Diane dit « Tu nous en avait pas parler Rose ». Rose prétexta quelle avait oublier rougit. Le vieil homme repris « Ce livre ma permit de voyager à travers plusieurs époques et mondes, je sais que vous avez utiliser ce livre car vous deux ». Il se tourna vers Rose et Dumbledore « Je vous ait rencontrés à Poudlard dans un autre monde, je ne sais pas quels sont vos noms et je ne veut pas le savoir, mais je sais que vous êtes des vagabonds du Temps ».

Les quatres amies regardèrent le vieil homme stupéfaits. Le vieil homme se ressaya sur son bureau. Il expliqua que durant ses voyages il avait rencontrer beaucoup de monde, notamment Albus Dumbledore, il avait participer à la guerre contre Grindelwald en 1945 dans un quelconque univers puis il avait aussi été à Brocéliande. Il avait rencontrés Salazar Serpentard et il avait participer à la découverte de l'Amérique par les sorciers européens. En tous il avait fait pas loin de 20 voyages. Diane lui demanda « Comment pouvons nous savoir ou et quand irons nous faire notre 3éme voyage ? ». Le vieil homme répondit « On ne peut le savoir, vous savez votre venu ici à sans doute déjà eut des conséquence dans ce monde, j'ai un ancien ami qui pourrai vous aider à comprendre ce qu'il ce passe en ce moment, il à bien connu l'ancien héros Harry Potter et il est passionné d'histoire, il à en sa possession un objet que j'ai moi-même convoiter ». Le vieil homme rougi de honte et continua « Il possède un château en Allemagne, je vais demander au général Charlus Parkinson de vous conduire à lui, vous verrez c'est un personnage bien étrange il ce fait appeler Le Président, dites lui que vous venez de la part de seigneur il comprendra ». Le vieil homme alla vers la porte et aboya le nom du général qui arriva de suite. Le vieil homme s'approcha du général et dit « Parkinson vous allez conduire ces quatre sorciers au château de Celle en Allemagne, ceci est une affaire urgente vous comprenez, et essayer d'éviter de tuer les enfants quand vous attaquer les villages moldus c'est mauvais pour notre image. Charlus Parkinson acquis, il avait plusieurs marques de cicatrices, il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs. Il fit signe aux quatre sorciers de le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur du bunker. Le vieil homme adressa un dernier mots aux sorciers « Je vous souhaites bonne chance pour la suite, vous en aurez besoin ».

Le général ainsi que Rose, Diane, Hestia et Albus sortirent du bunker. Charlus dit aux enfants d'une voi sec « Nous allons transplaner jusqu'aux jardins du château, des questions ? ». Diane demanda « Oui depuis quand c'est la guerre ? Et puis comment les moldus on eut vent de notre existence ? ». Charlus grimaça et répondit « Vous êtes bien curieuse, vous poserez votre question au Président ». « Pourquoi il s'appelle ainsi il est président de quoi ? ». Charlus répondit « Le Président est l'homme le plus respectable de tous les temps, quand vous le verrez vous serez abasourdie par l'aura qu'il possède, maintenant taisez-vous nous partons. Les sorciers prirent le bras de Charlus et transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent devant un château aux murs blancs et avec un toit en tuiles, il n'avait pas une allure effrayante. Il y avait un grand soleil dans le ciel bleu azur, tous était calme cependant, aucuns bruits pas même d'oiseaux. Charlus mena les 4 personnes devant la grandes portes qui s'anima « Mots de passe ? ». Charlus répondit « De la Rose je suis la Magie ». La port demanda alors « De quelle Alliance sommes nous issus ? » Charlus répondis « Celle du Coffret d'Ishtar ». Dans un grand bruit la large porte s'ouvrit. Devant eux apparut une femme. Albus, Rose, Hestia et Diane reconnurent Lily. Lily regarda quelques minutes Charlus d'un air hautain puis son regards se posa sur les quatre sorciers « Je vois Charlus que tu t'es fait des nouveaux copains, vous avez réussit à survivre à l'explosion de l'hôpital en Espagne tant mieux pour vous, peu on eut cette chance ». Elle bouscula Charlus et parti. Charlus la regarda et lui dit « Des nouvelles du Front Sud ? ». Lily le regarda sévèrement et lui répondit avant de transplaner « L'Espagne est tomber, les moldus avancent ». Puis elle rajouter ironiquement « Qui c'est peut être que dans quelques années nous serons les deux seuls sorciers de la terre ». Puis elle transplana. Charlus se retourna vers la porte et incita les quatre sorciers à rentrer.

Ils marchèrent dans un très long couloir et arrivèrent dans une grande salle seulement éclairer par un feu de cheminé. En face de la cheminé un homme était assis sur un siège et semblait attendre Charlus, puis ce dernier pris la parole « Monsieur le Président j'ai été charger par Seigneur de vous transmettre ces quatre enfants ». Le Président en question regarda les enfants. Il regarda tous d'abord Rose, puis Hestia et Diane et enfin Albus. Il resta quelques minutes songeur et pensif.

Le président se leva et s'approcha des sorciers. Il mit sa main dans les cheveux de Rose et murmura "Des cheveux si roux, si magnifique » Charlus repris « Mes soldats et moi-même les avons trouver vers notre bunker à Perpignan ». Le président réfléchit à ces paroles et dit « Je vois, je comprend, aujourd'hui le monde des sorcièrs et au plus mal, plus rien ne vas, plus rien, étrange, vraiment étrange ». Le Président regarda Hestia « Cette jeune fille ressemble tellement à un autre garçon que j'ai connut, c'est étrange ». Puis il regarda Albus et Rose « Et c'est deux là me paraisse si familier, étrange étrange ». Le président se tourna vers Charlus et lui demande de disposer. Celui-ci partis du château. Le président était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux et des yeux bleue. Il resta longuement pensifs. Rose demanda « Pourquoi la société sorcière est au plus mal ? ». Le vieil home souris tristement, il fit dresser une table et des chaises et invita les sorciers de s'assoire, quand ils furent tous assis il raconta « Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses vous savez, nous pourrions y passer des mois et des mois, mais commençons par l'essentiel, tous commença lors de l'élection d'Hermione Granger au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Des anciens mangemorts décidèrent de révéler aux moldus notre existence pour faire tomber le Ministère Anglais par une révolution. Des morts, des milliers de morts par jour. Poudlard tomba quelques années après l'attentat commis contre Harry Potter. Des résistances se formèrent un peu partout bien sur mais le nombre de morts s'accentua. De plus les moldus ont découvert un virus ayant la capacités de retirer toute magie d'une personne, c'est à dire un virus enlevant le pouvoir magique aux sorciers et aux créatures magique en les menant à la mort ».

Albus, Diane, Hestia et Rose suivaient l'histoire du président avec avidité et horreur. Le président fit apparaître un globe terrestre au milieu de la table. Albus demanda « Aucuns antidote a été trouver ? ». Le président répondit « Non, il n'y en a pas, c'est peut être ça la Fin de l'Histoire si vous voyez ce que je veut dire », il souris malicieusement. Les quatre sorciers le regardèrent interrogateurs. « Je vous ait vu dans le Globe ». Il montra le globe sur la table.

Le Globe était comme une pensine sauf qu'il servait à voir les événements du passé à court et à moyen terme, on ne pouvait pas dépasser les 100 ans. Le Président avait vu Albus, Diane, Hestia et Rose arrivaient à Poudlard en 1944, il les avaient suivis aussi à leurs epoques. Grace à ce globe le Président pouvait voir se derouler des evenementss de différent monde. Il avait alors compris que ces enfants étaient des vagabonds du Temps. Lui n'en été pas un mais il avait assez souvent utilisez le Globe pour comprendre que des personnes voyagez à travers les époques et les mondes changeant le cours du Temps à leurs époques. Il connaissait le Seigneur depuis longtemps, il l'avait vu aussi dans le Globe.

Le Président regarda amusait les enfants contemplés le Globe sans comprendre, il dit « Ainsi je sais que vous vous appelez Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Diane Enaid et Hestia Je.. ». Il se tu avant de finir sa phrase, Hestia le remarqua et demanda « Vous savez mon nom de famille ? ». Le président répondit « En effet ». Le vieil homme continua « Mes enfants, grâce à cela nous pouvons voir des événements du passé, je vous ai vu dans le passé certes mais vous avez créer une nouvelle dimension ». Les 4 amies le regardèrent étonné « Quoi mais comment ? » dit Rose. Le Président souris et dit « Vous êtes arriver à Poudlard en 1944 où vous avez connut une certaine Maeva et un certain Tom Jedusort ensuite Jedusort est devenu Lord Voldemort ». Diane fronça les sourcils « Oui est alors, d'ailleurs Dumbledore n'a jamais été directeur en 1944 ».

Le vieil homme sourit et dit « Bonne réponse, vous avez changer le cours de temps, vous avez créer des univers parallèle ». Albus demanda « Mais on retournera chez nous ? » Le vieil homme dit « Je ne sais pas je ne suis pas Merlin ». Il se tourna vers Hestia et lui montra le Globe. Il dit « Ce Globe permet de voir le passé où devrais-je dire ce Globe permet de voir des fragments du passé dans un intervalle de 100 ans plus ou moins, avec ceci il est possible d'analyser les événements du passé. Vous me direz comment peut-on tirer des leçons de l'histoire si celle-ci ne se répète pas ? Comment analyser le fait historique si celui-ci est voué à être unique ? Et bien mes enfants je vais vous dire quelques chose, oublier le passer c'est se condamner à le revivre. Car voyez vous... » Il caressa le Globe en le regardant avec passion. Il continua « On peut écrire et réécrire à jamais l'histoire, votre venu peut changer la donne jeunes gens ».

Le vieil homme regarda d'un air nostalgique le Globe puis il continua son récit « On vante les temps passés, parce que l'imagination se nourrit de regret comme d'espérance. Vous me direz comment pouvons nous dire ce qui est réel et irréel, comment distinguer le vrai du faux ? ».

Le vieil homme regarda Rose et sourit « Tu as de très beau cheveux, comme ton père. J'ai connut Ronald Weasley un homme remarquable. Lorsque que vous êtes arriver à Poudlard en 1944 par je ne sais quelle hasard vous avez créer une histoire différente du brouillon originale. Mais si l'Histoire à déjà des lignes écrites, les lignes du Destin, comment juger l'action humaine ? Vous êtes la preuve mes chers enfants que l'Histoire peut être détourner, hélas il semblerai qu'on ne puisse la détourner de son but ultime. Comme si elle avait une Finalité caché, une Fin de l'Histoire serai donc envisageable ».

Albus demanda timidement « Et cette Fin de l'Histoire serai la découverte de notre monde par les moldus ? ». Le vieil homme répondit « Il semblerai que ça soit ça ». Rose demanda « Et Grindelwald il a été battu par Dumbledore en 1945 ? ».

Le Président grimaça « Non pas vraiment, en faite Gellert Grindelwald à été certes battu en 1945 mais pas par Dumbledore ». Diane demanda alors « Mais par qui ? ». Le viel homme dit « Je ne peut pas vous le dire, cela changerai le cours de l'histoire, Hestia mon enfant ». Hestia s'approcha du vieil homme qui dit en regardant le Globe « Tous d'abord Hestia tu dois toucher le Globe, Rose, Albus et Diane vous aussi. Il vous montrera des événements de la vie de notre cher Hestia ainsi vous serez ce qu'il c'est passer ». Hestia acquiesça. Le président invita les autres à suivre Hestia et à toucher d'une main le Globe. Puis il prononça des paroles en langue étrange. Une grande lumière traversa la pièce.

Les 4 amis rentrèrent dans le Globe. Ils étaient dans une salle sombre où des cries d'extases se fessait entendre. Un homme et une femme étaient en ébats amoureux. L'homme avait une longue chevelure blonde. On ne pouvait voir la femme. Un autre personnage était dans la pièce, il ricana en tenant un long serpent autour de lui. Soudains les 4 amies se firent aspirer dans autre endroit, vers autre faits. Ils étaient dans un orphelinat.

1er événement:

Une Hestia plus jeune était en train de pleurer devant des enfants qui lui avait voler son doudou « Hestia est une vilaine, elle est une vilaine biquette » dirent les enfants. Une dame apparut et demanda sévèrement aux enfants « Que ce passent-il ici ? ». Les enfants pointèrent du doigt Hestia « C'est elle, c'est une vilaine sorcière, elle fait des tours de magie ». Hestia se mit à courir désespérément. Elle voulait partir, quitter ce maudit orphelinat et ces enfants méchants.

2ème événements:

Une femme dans un bureau feuilletez des papiers elle était au téléphone avec un homme « Hestia vous dites, oui nous avons une Hestia dans notre établissement, elle à une allure excentrique si vous voulez mon avis mais bon, il ressemble comme deux gouttes à un garçon qui et déjà passer par chez nous, son nom ? Tom si je me souviens bien, Tom Jeudofort je crois ou Jedumort, comment vous dites ? Jedusort ? Pour vous dire la vérité je m'en souviens plus, bien oui bien sur, à demain ».

Lord Voldemort voulait un héritier pour sauvegarder sa lignée et son règne de terreur. Ainsi avec de l'amour malsain, de la magie très très noire. Il voulait un enfant remplie de haine et ayant un cœur de pierre.

3éme événements :

Hestia devait avoir 11 ou presque, elle regarder le ciel par sa fenêtre de sa chambre. Une femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre « Hestia tu as de la visite, un certain Harry Potter, je vous laisse monsieur ». La femme partit laissant Harry et Hestia seul face à face. Harry s'approcha d'Hestia « Bonjour Hestia ». Celle-ci le regarda méfiante « Qui êtes vous et que me voulez-vous ? ». Harry dit tranquillement « Tu est une sorcière Hestia ». Hestia regarda longuement Harry, celui-ci continua « Est ce qu'il t'es arriver des choses étranges, comme des objets qui disparaisse ou des choses peu normal ? ». Hestia répondit « Oui... Mais qui êtes vous ». Harry répondit « Harry, Harry Potter directeur de l'École de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la où tu ira bientôt Hestia ». Hestia fixa Harry et répondit « D'accord ».

Dans un souffle Rose, Hestia, Diane et Albus sortirent d Globe et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau face au vieil homme. Hestia était très mal à l'aise, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les trois morceaux de sa vie qu'ils avaient vu. Le vieil Homme fit disparaître le Globe, il alla parler quand Rose dit en colère « Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire, Hestia et Voldemort ? Et puis vous êtes qui à la fin ? Qui nous dit que tous cette histoire à été inventer ? Je veux des explications ! ».

Le vieil homme regarda Rose dans les yeux et répondit « On ne peut pas tous savoir, le savoir est grand et.. » Hestia le coupa « Je veut savoir, dite moi la vérité, s'il vous plaît ». Le vieil homme soupira et pris une grande inspiration, il répondit "Bien, je vais vous dire ce que je sais, il vous faut savoir tous d'abord que dans votre réalité juste avant la Bataille de Poudlard le Lord Noir voulut avoir un héritier, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas naturellement, il était tous simplement inapte à donner la vie. Alors il voulut créer une enfant artificiellement avec de la haute magie, très noire, très puissante. Un acte de magie très dangereux. Ainsi le Seigneur Noir dut utiliser un rituel peu connu, une forme d'accouplement à trois, où au moment de l'acte de l'homme et de la femme une troisième personne peut transmettre au futur embryon un peu de sa personnalité ». Le vieil homme fit une pause, Hestia demanda « Et ensuite qu'est qu'il c'est passer ? ». Le vieil homme semblait mal à l'aise, les enfants l'incitèrent à continuer son récit. Le président continua « Voldemort utilisa ensuite de nombreuses incantations pour installer... Un morceau D'âme dans l'embryon en formation. En réalité voyez-vous lorsque l'embryon noir fut crée il fut de extirper du ventre de la mère au bout d'un certains nombres de mois de gestations. Ainsi le nouvel être humain commença à exister en restant en vie grâce au morceau d'âme. ». « Un Horcruxe ? » demanda Albus. Le vieil homme fit non de la tête « Oh non, non c'est une autre forme de magie, une magie de vie et non une magie de mort, de division ». Il repris une inspiration et continua « Peu avant la Chute du Lord celui-ci décida de sauvegarder son héritier d'une manière, disons originale, comment dire » il regarda Hestia. Il repris son inspiration et continua « Lord Voldemort plaça l'embryon en gestation dans le ventre d'une moldus, Hestia fut élever dans une famille moldus, le père était violent est battait sa femme, il crut qu'elle l'avait tromper avec un inconnu, en tous cas quand l'enfant du Lord naquit elle pris le nom d'Hestia ». Les quatre sorciers écoutaient avidement l'histoire du président, celui-ci continua « La mère fut une personne aimante pour Hestia, le père était indifférent aux deux et même brutal, Hestia était une petite fille étrangement calme mais un un drame arriva le jour de ces 9 ans ». Il hésitât à continuer « La mère essaya de s'interposer mais elle fut assassiner, le père chassa Hestia de la maison ».

Les moldus habitait vers un bois où des Capucin-Nocturne vivaient, le Capucin-Nocturne redisait dans un tronc de chêne et allait souvent roder aux alentours des chaumières. Il en profiter pour observer tous le monde et vérifiez si tous étaient sur le chemin de la vertus, si au contraire il croisait des personnage sur le chemin du vice sa vengeance était terrible. Une nuit de décembre il sentit l'odeur d'un crime dans une chaumière. Ainsi il recueillit la jeune Hestia âgée de 9 ans et la transporta jusqu'à un orphelinat après avoir tuer le père.

Le vieil homme finit alors « Donc voici notre Hestia première du nom avec un futur enfant. Elle accouchat à l'Orphelinat Stockwell vers Londres, on raconte quelle ne disait pas un mots à l'orphelinat. Quand elle mourut elle souhaita que l'enfant porte son nom. Alors son enfant pris le nom d'Hestia et vécut dans l'orphelinat jusqu'à ses 11 ans. La jeune Hesita seconde du nom vécut donc seule, sans réelle identité dans cet orphelinat ». Il arrêta la son récit. Albus murmura « Le même orphelinat de Jedusort pas croyable ? ». Les yeux du vieil homme se perdirent dans le vide, un peu nostalgique et penseur « étrange histoire, vraiment étrange, et le même orphelinat » Hestia dit « Mais, alors je suis un monstre ? ». Elle commença à sangloter, Albus la pris dans ses bras « Non Hestia tu est notre amie, pour nous peu importe Voldemort tu sera toujours notre amie ».

Le vieil homme dit « Vous avez élaborer un futur en voyageant dans le temps, il est temps pour vous de faire un nouveau voyage pour ainsi établir une histoire bonne ou mauvaise au choix, vous êtes des écrivains jeunes gens ». Rose dit « Vous êtes qui au juste ? ». Le vieil homme sourit étrangement « Il n'est pas encore l'heure de répondre à cette question » Il se leva et fit apparaître dans la salle une immense bibliothèque, il repris « Au cours de ma vie j'ai amasser des milliers et des milliers de livres anciens, de vrais trésors, des livres parlant de guerres, de conquêtes, d'amour et d'immortalité, de vie et de mort ainsi que de résurrection, des livres sur le temps qui passe car avant tous **Panta Rhei** , tous coule, tous à une fin même la plus belle des histoires, même la plus belle des Rose». Il alla vers une ranger de livre et invita ses invités à faire de même et murmura pour lui-même « Toutes les roses meurent sauf celle d'Ishtar ». Diane demanda à l'homme « Mais votre Globe ressemble un peu à une pensine non ? ». L'homme lui fit un grand sourire et répondit « Non, la Mémoire et la meilleure ennemie de l'Histoire, la Mémoire enracine le souvenir dans le sacrée donc les souvenirs dans la pensine ne peuvent donner une ligne réelle de la verité, l'Histoire à une fonction absolut, on essaye d'expliquer et de comprendre, les souvenirs dans la Pensine ne sont pas agencer, il n'y pas de liens entre ces souvenirs ». Il pris un livre, le regarda et continua en regardant Diane « La Mémoire est plurielle, alors que l'Histoire est universelle, mais je je pense que l'Histoire peut être bousculer ».

Rose regardai le livre que tenait l'homme et s'écria « Le Nuevo Tiempo, comment est-il arriver la ? ». L'homme annonça « Ce livre à eut plusieurs noms, Nuevo Tiempo, Tiempo Past, le Livre de Merlin et encore bien d'autres, des légendes raconte qu'il servirai pour voyager dans le temps et apparaîtrai au hasard aux Élus de Merlin, ou encore aux Vagabonds du Temps, si véritablement vous êtes des Vagabonds prenez ce livre, nous verrons bien ce qu'il ce passera ».

Rose pris le livre, mais rien se passa, elle l'ouvrit, le livre était vide. Le vieil homme rigola « Rien, dommage, j'aimerai être à votre place, sachez que votre prochain voyage dans le temps peut changer durablement le cours d'une Histoire, pas la votre pas la mienne mais une Histoire peut être créer et avec un peu de chance peut être que la Fin de cette Histoire sera joyeuse, c'est à vous de choisir et d'agir, car l'action humaine est libre En entrant vous vous êtes sûrement poser la question suivante : Pourquoi ces mots de passes ? Et bien voyez vous des légendes narrent que la magie serait né d'une rose immortelle, beaucoup pense que celle-ci est imaginaire mais en réalité elle existe, elle est contenue dans ce que les anciens de Mésopotamie appelaient autrefois le Coffret d'Ishtar ». Albus curieux demanda « Et ou serait ce Coffret ? ». Le vieil homme le regarda et lui dis « A vous jeunes gens de le découvrir en voyageant ». Diane, Rose, Hestia et Albus se regardèrent, cet homme était vraiment étrange, changer le cours de l'Histoire ? Se disaient t-ils mais comment et quels conséquences ? Et puis cette histoire d'Elus de Merlin, étrange vraiment étrange.

Le vieil homme dit « Depuis la nuit des temps l'Homme a voulut rentrer dans l'Histoire, depuis toujours il a préférer une vie courte mais pleine de gloire et de renommé plutôt qu'une vie molle mais longue. L'Homme est animal bien étrange, aimant le pouvoir et la magie. L'Homme a toujours voulut connaître le véritable nom des choses. Les Vagabonds sont des personnes que Merlin choisit pour réaliser des voyages dans le temps pour ainsi changer certaines choses c'est ce que disent les légendes, l'histoire de la Rose Eternelle, si elle est vrai peut-être pourrai t-elle nous sauver de ce virus,mais il ne faut pas oublié que la vie passe comme un torrent, qui coule sans cesse à grands flots, puis un jour s'arrête, l'homme a toujours penser que l'ont pouvait éviter que ce torrent ne s'arrête ».

Diane toucha la couverture du vieux grimoire et dit « Et ce livre, Livre de Merlin il est donc à Merlin et ça serait lui qui nous fait ses voyages ? ». Le vieil homme regarda Diane et répondit « Je n'en sais rien ». Albus toucha le livre et dit soudain « Regardez quelques chose apparais ». Des écritures ainsi que des symboles apparurent dans le livre, c'était comme des cartes avec des illustrations de créatures étrange, puis des lignes apparurent écrites en latin ancien et en akkadien. Le vieil homme murmura « Incroyable aux contacts des mains de ce garçon le livre c'est comme réveiller ».

Hestia demanda soudain « Vous nous avez toujours pas dit votre nom ». Le vieil homme la regarda et dit « Je ne suis un sorcier comme un autres, tous comme le général Charlus Parkinson et Lily Potter que vous avez rencontrés, un sorcier comme un autre... ». Diane lui coupa la parole « Le Globe je l'ai déjà vu, dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! ». Le vieil homme la regarda « C'est exact mademoiselle, ce Globe m'a été léguer par Dumbledore ». Hestia « Par Merlin... ». Soudain une lumière éblouit la salle. Les sorciers tombèrent à terre puis tous sauf le vieil hommes disparurent. Le vieil homme se leva, il était à renouveau seul dans la salle il murmura « Incroyable, vraiment incroyable, ces Vagabonds sont repartis ».

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alors ? :)

Qui est le président ? Ou sont-ils partis ? Le Coffret d'Ishtar est-il réel ? :)

( On vante les temps passés, parce que l'imagination se nourrit de regret comme d'espérance.  
Citation de Francoise d'Aubigné :Maximes et pensées (1719)

La vie passe comme un torrent, qui coule sans cesse à grands flots, puis un jour s'arrête. **  
Citation de Christine de Suède : Maximes et pensées (1682) )**

 **Joyeuses fêtes ! :)**

 **Un petit commentaire en cadeaux de Noel ? ;)**


End file.
